


海沫

by tomoshibi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoshibi/pseuds/tomoshibi
Summary: S8背景，Dean在处理一个与童话有关的女巫，这次的故事是《海的女儿》。





	海沫

Amelia有一个完美的未婚夫。  
他高大，帅气，温柔，有神秘感，还和她一样喜欢狗狗，所有前来祝贺的朋友都羡慕不已。  
然后她再也没有见过他，从订婚那夜开始。

*  
Sam Winchester站在喧闹的人群里，莫名的感到烦闷。他现在是一家律师事务所的金牌律师，Amelia的父亲也终于接受了他，于是一切看上去如此理所当然，Amelia甚至还在前一天晚上问他要不要考虑要个孩子。  
他的视线漫不经心的扫过被人群围绕的Amelia，面上带着虚伪的笑容应付了几个祝贺他的朋友，然后锁定住坐在会场角落的一个小个子。  
“Garth.”  
压低的声音带来极度的压迫感，低下头的时候瞳孔掩在阴影里像是黑色。  
“我哥在哪？”  
瘦小的男人毫不畏惧的迎上的他的视线，眼圈有些发红但是声音坚定的接近固执。  
“我不知道。”

_“人鱼救起了王子，将他放到海滩上，而王子却笑着对美丽的公主说：‘是你救了我吗？’”_  
*  
Sam已经有几个月没有关于Dean的任何消息了。  
这不正常，Dean答应他至少每个月都联络他一次，交换彼此的近况。最后一次联络时他只知道Dean和Garth一起在寻找一个女巫，她的能力似乎是将童话“具现化”，下岗失业的公司白领在炎热的夏夜里被发现冻死在街角，脸上带着微笑，手边放着一盒划空的火柴。  
“这是哪家童话书看多了的小姑娘跑出来了。”他还记得Dean在电话里无奈的语气，知道他一定也想起了曾经被后妈所害的那位“白雪公主”。  
清楚女巫的狡猾性，他还是忍不住一再叮嘱Dean一定要小心。  
“别担心，Sammy girl，我可是Dean Winchester.”

_“人鱼失去了美妙的歌喉，但是她不后悔这能够与王子共舞的双腿，即使每一步都踏在刀尖上。”_  
*  
他几乎是抛下Garth直接冲出了订婚典礼的会场，身后传来人群的惊呼和Amelia的呼唤声。他不想去管那些，管那些原本就与他无关的东西。  
Dean在哪儿？  
他的脑子里只有这句话，来来回回就好像当年Lucifer拿着喇叭用最大音量在他耳边播放，其他所有神经都接近麻木，什么都不能进行思考。他开着车在整个城市里没头没脑的狂奔，Dean在杀死Dick Roman后消失在眼前的画面再次重播，而他也仍然是那个被留在原地抱着脑袋满心无助的青年。  
他发誓再也不要弄丢他。从炼狱回来的哥哥带着血和泥土的气味，还有Dean的气味，家的气味，让他情愿溺死在能够再度得到的拥抱里。但是他逃开了，他为什么要逃开？从Dean痛苦的、埋怨的眼神和足以够杀死自己的愧疚心里面逃开，或许是因为当他提出要退出猎魔，回到苹果派生活的时候Dean就只是看着他，转过身对他说“It's okay”所以他可以假装看不见绿眼睛里滑落的泪水。

_“王子和公主即将举行盛大的婚礼，姐姐们给予人鱼银刃，要将它刺入熟睡的王子心口。”_  
*  
“Shut up.”  
Sam的声音和抵在女巫喉间的刀刃一样冰冷，女人还在不紧不慢的念着童话故事。  
“你觉得人鱼会杀死心爱的王子吗？”  
“停下你的咒语，然后告诉我你对Dean做了什么。”Sam脸上没有太多表情，平静地将手向前送了几分，鲜艳的血液沿着雪白的脖颈开始涌出。  
女人忽然开始尖声大笑起来：“你以为是我的咒语的能力？何等愚蠢。”  
“故事会自己选择它最适合的主人公。”  
“需要我提醒你这是杀女巫的子弹吗。”Sam收起银刃，漆黑的枪口反射不出光芒。  
“你不想知道这个故事会是什么样的结局吗？”  
女人的最后一句话随着枪声打上句号，几只乌鸦被惊飞，嘶哑的嘲笑声消散在夜里。

Sam找到了Dean，在日出之前。  
早已无人使用的电话黄页积满灰尘，而上面记载的第一家，“Oversea”旅馆也和它一样被遗忘多年，破旧的楼梯发出令人心惊的咯吱声，在一个勉强还能称为房间的空间里，Dean就坐在那儿，听到响动后才将脑袋从膝盖里抬起，毫不吃惊的看着来人。  
Sam忽然不知道该说些什么，黑暗中的哥哥和记忆中的模样并没有太多的改变，也许瘦削了，许久没有打理过的胡茬在苍白的面容上显得有些扎眼，也许该好好的训斥他没有照顾好自己，Sam想着。他走向Dean，决定先把他从这个废弃的旅馆里拉走再问清楚到底发生了什么。  
Dean望着他露出一个笑来，细碎的光芒在澄绿的眸子里明灭不定，干裂的嘴唇开阖却没发出任何声音，他不知道那是在说“Sammy”还是“sorry”。  
他去捉Dean的胳膊时握了空，那里像穿过一触即破的泡泡般，划过的地方即刻破碎消失，连一丝灰烬都不曾留下。  
太阳升起来了。  
Dean还在笑，笑容那么漂亮有如幻梦，一缕阳光落在他柔软的金发上闪烁的令Sam心脏发疼，他眨了一下眼睛，Dean彻底散掉了。  
“.......Dean?”  
没有人回应他，银戒指掉落时发出清脆的金属响声，还有一张老照片也飘下来，照片里两个少年笑的开心，他呆呆的伸手去接，看见背面写着字。  
“D.W”,另一半空荡荡的。

_“在第二天的太阳升起之时，人鱼会化为大海的泡沫，回到天空的云朵之中。”_


End file.
